


Being Human

by continuum



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Unrequited Crush, Vulcan, fraternization policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/continuum/pseuds/continuum
Summary: She was the kind of captain you would follow to the ends of the galaxy and back. (Microfiction from the first hour of Star Trek: Discovery.)





	Being Human

Philippa. She was the kind of captain you would follow to the ends of the galaxy and back. The only kind of captain a young, lost Michael would have accepted.

There were so many things Michael had not experienced, being raised on Vulcan. The unconditional embrace of a mother. The devastating tumult of a first crush.

She had experienced the pon farr, when a classmate had been caught up in its throes. In comparison, human sex was far less intense. It was… a caress.

Phillipa was not the sort of captain who slept with her subordinates.

So Michael slept with Keyla Detmer, the lieutenant at conn. Because Michael was not the sort of first officer who played by the book. And because Keyla knew it wasn't about her.


End file.
